1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical system which is mounted in a small-size information terminal is sought to be small-size, particularly slim. Moreover, a wide zoom range without interchanging a lens has also been sought.
Therefore, a structure which has a plurality of optical systems, and in which small-sizing is facilitated by preventing a degradation of the number of pixels in a shooting range (namely, capturing range), even in a wide zoom range by carrying out zooming has been proposed. Furthermore, for smooth switching over among the plurality of optical systems, measures such as imparting overlapping of angles of field between different optical systems by zooming have been taken.
For instance, in Japanese Patent No. 4348261, two zoom lenses, each having fixed focal point, are treated as a series of zoom by electronic zooming. Moreover, degradation of image quality is suppressed by trimming.
For instance, in Japanese Patent No. 4573724, a structure in which, an optical zooming and an electronic zooming are used in combination, and a switch-over point of an optical system is changed by zooming in and zooming out, and the number of switch-overs of the optical system is reduced, has been proposed.
Furthermore, for instance, in Japanese Patent No. 4624245, for switching over between the optical zooming and the electronic zooming, a focal-length gap between a focal length of a fixed focal-length lens and the minimum focal length of the zoom lens is interpolated by electronic zooming of a digital image which has been achieved by the fixed focal-length lens.